MU2K14:New Generation X
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Alison Blaire aka Dazzler guides the new incarnation Generation X with the help of Theresa Cassidy aka Banshee and a few other known mutants they help guide the future.


**NEW GENERATION X **

**BRAND NEW DAY PART 1 **

**By:Jacob Harper/TCORE**

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

?: Welcome Thomas Cassidy.

Thomas Cassidy: I'd prefer Black Tom if you don't mind. So why am I here exactly? And who are you ya? Your voice sounds familiar.

Suddenly,out of the darkness enters a group of men wearing camo fatigues, one of the men his lower body was comprised of a heavily armed chassis with tank treads.

Black Tom: *shocked* The Reavers!

?: Indeed they work for me.

Black Tom: Thought they were in prison? And lead by Deathstrike then the late Donald Pierce before he was killed my Cyclops.

?: Not anymore Black Tom. Deathstrike is once again a one woman show. And yes Donald Pierce was killed by the late Scott Summer however…

As the mysterious voice continued to explain another man appears from the darkness. Black Tom couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Black Tom: What the hell you're dead!

?: Oh...Tom in my world death is an after thought. Allow me to new introduce you to the new lead of the Reavers, Ezekiel Pierce son of Donald Pierce.

Tom looks that young man in disbelieve the uncanny likeness to Donald Pierce was surreal.

Black Tom: Pierce had no child only a nephew and he works for…

?: The FBI I know both with the help of a few associates on mine Ezekiel here is the perfect combination of cyborg and biotechnology. He is what his father wanted to be.

Black Tom: So what am I doing here?

Finally,Black Tom sees to glowing red eyes coming toward him. The lights come on and finally fully illuminate the area.

Black Tom: Sinister?

Sinister: *sarcastically* Mister Sinister,please. You see Tom it has come to my knowledge Alison Blaire has made quite the purchase she bought in Berkshire Mountains of Snow Valley, Massachusetts. And you cousin Theresa Cassidy is with her.

Black Tom: Interesting tell me more.

**MEANWHILE AT THE JEAN GREY SCHOOL FOR HIGHER LEARNING**

Professor Xavier: . It's a pleasure to see you two.

Dazzler: *hugs Xavier* Hello, Charles good to see you.

Banshee: *hugs Xavier* School looks good Charles.

Professor Xavier: It's has much thanks to help from Tony Stark and Reed Richard.

Dazzler: Indeed there's a mutant boom and many are apart of something now.

Banshee: Ya know I feel like this is a good thing. But we have some new Charles to tell ya.

Professor Xavier: Oh what's that .

Dazzler: I brought the Massachusetts Academy!

Professor Xavier: What a surprise. And what do you plan to do Alison?

Dazzler: Simple answer help,Charles.

Banshee: Aye,help guide the next generation.

Dazzler: The same you did Scott,Hank,Bobby and Jean including what you did for me. I wasn't with the X-Men long as say Storm, Charles but I always thank you for what you did.

Professor X: Well thank you Alison and what of you Theresa?

Banshee: Well Charles we've not always seen eye to eye but me father respected you. And so do I carry on my his legacy not just as a Cassidy but the Banshee name. We'll do ya proud we have help ya know.

At that moment Kitty Pryde and Armor enters.

Kitty Pryde: Alison? Theresa what a surprise come to join the staff?

Dazzler: Unfortunately Kitty we're not we are now just like you. Mentors.

Banshee: Would ya like to me everyone?

Armor: I thought we had new students that's who those those guys are with you.

Professor X: I did feel familiar presence on the grounds.

Banshee,Dazzler,Kitty,Armor and the Professor depart outside and meet the rest of the mentors that Dazzler was referencing to. As well as the six teenagers that accompanied them.

Dazzler: Well Charles I believe you know many of the mentors.

Professor Xavier: Indeed I do,Alison.

The Professor sees Nathaniel Grey aka X-Man,Guido Carosella aka Strong Guy, and Armando Munoz aka Darwin.

Kitty Pryde: Darwin how are you?

Darwin: I'm surviving Kitty. Charles it's good to see you again.

Professor Xavier: Yes it is Armando. That goes for all of you.

Strong Guy: It was kinda a no brainer Professor most of us wanted to help so here we are.

?: *covering Xavier's eyes* Including me.

Professor Xavier: Sage!

Sage: Hello Charles. I've missed you're looking good. And so is the school.

Professor Xavier: Thank you.

Dazzler: Now everyone I'd like you meet the others.

Dazzler calls to her young associates many we're chatting with the other students.

Banshee: *points* First, Charles this is Jasmine Fairbanks.

Charles looks in the direct and see a young girl with long brown intense yellowish eyes she was quite fit average size she also wore a tribal band on her arm.

Jasmine: *waves* Hello Professor Xavier its nice to meet you. My tribe has great respect for you .

Professor Xavier: And what tribe is that ?

Jasmine: The Umpqua .

Professor Xavier: Splendid.

Dazzler: Jasmine show everyone what you can do.

Jasmine: Sure.

Suddenly, young lady turns into a human cat similar to Wolfsbane. All the other student watch.

Jasmine: Well?

Armor: Wow,I bet all you sense are heightened.

Jasmine: Yes in the form my strength and reflexes are as well I'm basically a human size Puma.

Jasmine revises back to her original state.

Professor Xavier: Quite a gift . How old are you my dear?

Jasmine: I'm sixteen,sir.

Professor Xavier: And with such control. And who is this young man we have here?

A blonde haired average size young man with a cowboy hat approaches

?: *Shaking Xavier's hand* Howdy! Jake Waller from Amarillo,Texas glad to met ya. Ya'll got real nice set up. *winks at Armor* Howdy darling.

Dazzler: Despite his winsome charm Charles, Jake here can manipulate air molecules.

Jake: Sure can Chuck, I can call you Chuck right?

Professor Xavier: Well…

Jake: Great! I may only be seventeen but I'm walking twister.

Suddenly, Jasmine approaches Jake takes his hat off and smacks him in the back of the head.

Jake:*rubbing his head* What was that for Jasmine?

Jasmine: For such a country boy. Sorry Professor.

Kitty Pryde: *laughing* He reminds me of Bobby a little.

Jake: Say where is the Iceman now?

Armor: He with another team,Force Works.

Jake: Dang,I really wanted to meet him.

At that moment everyone watches as they can see a beautiful green haired young lady chatting with the super-garden Krakoa. It seemed to really like her. She stood up and walked over the group she also had jade eyes and light greenish skin.

Dazzler: This is Anna Maria Montenegro all the way from Brazil.

Anna Maria: Your garden is funny he told me some stories about many of the students. As you may or may not know Professor Xavier I can communicate with plant life even manipulate them.

Sage: Anna is the second oldest of the group.

Professor Xavier: I see. I must say it Anna Maria on behalf of all the male students here you a quite beautiful.

Anna Maria: You read everyone's thoughts?

Professor Xavier: Unfortunately there thoughts are so loud I had to and believe it or not some are also from the females.

X-Man: And some of you guys have really dirty minds. Knock it off or keep your thoughts to yourselves.

Many of the male student drop their heads.

Dazzler: This Charles is Koji Takahashi.

Koji step forward and bows to the Professor he had a very military attitude. Buzz cut hair cut.

Koji: Hello Professor Charles Xavier its an honor to he you ,sir. I am able to use ionic energy.

Banshee: Koji is very military Charles he's working on it.

Suddenly,an energetic redhead runs up to the Professor she smiles at him her big blue eye and freckles.

Professor Xavier: And who are you my dear?

?: I'm Jenny. Jenny Sparks from Speedway,Indiana. It's so cool to meet the Professor Charles Xavier. *pinches herself* Ouch! I'm not dreaming,great!

Kitty Pryde: *laughing* It's nice to meet you Jenny.

Jenny: Your Shadowcat! Why do you called yourself that?

Dazzler: That's a interesting question,Jenny.

Kitty Pryde: Well I used to go by Sprite. You know Jenny I've never understood it either. I don't look like a cat. I phrase through things that's why everyone just calls me Kitty. So Jenny what's you mutant power?

Jenny: You really want to know?

Kitty Pryde: Yes.

Jenny: Well stand back everyone it's time for Lady Throttle to explode!

Jenny takes a few moments an stretches. She takes her mark and jets off. All the students are shocked and surprised. They barely can see Jenny. Jenny runs around the school grounds five times in 2mins.

Armor: Whoa she's a speedster like Quicksilver.

Banshee: Aye,but there's a bit of a problem about our Jenny.

Armor: What's that?

Banshee: That would be putting on the tha breaks.

Professor Xavier: She has trouble stopping?

Strong Guy: More Professor she make mounds so it either me or someone else stopping her. Nate I think you need to tell her to stop.

X-Man: Way ahead of you Guido.

X-Man telepathically informs Jenny to stop.

X-Men: She say she gonna try and stop on her own.

Dazzler: Guido be ready,please.

?: No. I'll catch her.

X-Man: Here she comes be ready Kofi.

Kofi: I am ready.

Jenny starts to slows down but instead leaps into Kofi's arms.

Kofi *smiling* You've been practicing I see.

Jasmine: *clapping* Yay,Jenny!

Dazzler: Indeed and last but not least Charles the mountain of muscles is Kofi Kikwete from Africa.

Kofi: Tanzania to be exact please to meet you.

Strong Guy: Kofi is the muscle almost the older to the others he's the older. He's nearly as strong as me as you can see his skin see very tough.

Kofi: Much like the rhino that I used to protect as a game warden.

Jenny: I've always Kofi could take on the Hulk.

Kofi: Oh no! I couldn't I'm not nearly that strong, *jokingly*but the Thing maybe.

The 6'8 tall young man shakes Professor Xavier hands.

Kitty Pryde: Wait! How old are you,Kofi.

Kofi: I am a year older Anna Maria,Ms Pryde. In other words I'm nineteen.

Armor: My God how much do you eat?

Kofi: *laughing* A lot.

Banshee: What ya think Charles?

Professor Xavier: Honestly Theresa I'm very impressive how long have you worked them.

Banshee: For awhile in different locations in our travels thanks to Alison.

Dazzler: But now we're not so far from you Charles and I'm happy to have introduced you to the New Generation X.

**MEANWHILE**

Sinister: So Tom now that you have all the details what say you.

Black Tom: Aye,I'll join but first how did you know everything Dazzler and me cousin we're doing.

Sinister:*laughing* I have eyes everywhere, but the rest is up to you and The Reavers. I want Dazzler's young charges.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
